


Interlude

by Cloudnine101



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, M/M, Robots, Short, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"When we're out of here," Leo says, "what do you want to do?"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

He is lying on his back, in the truck. The air smells of freshener, and thunderstorms. The sky is blue. Leo has opened the windows, so that it is cooler - but it does not seem to be so. Max is certain he is overheating. It would not be the first time it has happened.

In the back seat, Leo shifts; mumbles something. His hair's spiked at the back, because he has slept on it. Hair has a tendency to do that.

Leo's shirt sleeves are rolled up. Max can see the line of his throat; the rise of his collar bone. There are leaf-dapples on his skin; Leo smiles, a little. It's not much of a smile - more of a grimace.

Somewhere, a bird twitters.

"When we're out of here," Leo says, "what do you want to do?"

The upholstery is cool. The seat is cold. Max twists his neck, and rubs at it. The tension releases.

Leo is staring up at the ceiling. He isn't saying anything; just lying there, hands behind his head, looking at something Max can't see.

"I don't know."

There's a short, sharp laugh. Then - "Come on. You've got to have _something_. Build a rocket, see the ocean - meet a girl-"

Leo still isn't watching. Outside, the bird takes off, and flies away. It was sitting in a big, green and brown tree, and has big, black and white wings.

"I'd like to go to the beach," Max says, after a pause. (It isn't a long pause. It lasts for around five seconds.)

"The beach?"

Leo sounds surprised. It could be something else, though. It could always be something else.

"Yes," Max replies, as though he hadn't just said it. "The beach."

Leo nods. There are dark circles, underneath his eyes. They would be hot to the touch.

"We can make that happen," Leo says.

"Yes," Max repeats. "We could."


End file.
